onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacinda and Sabine's Apartment
|inhabitants = Jacinda Vidrio *Lucy *Sabine |visitors = Drew *Henry Mills *Ivy Belfrey *Margot *Nick Branson † *Roni *Tilly *Victoria Belfrey † |firstappearance = Hyperion Heights |latestappearance =Homecoming }} Jacinda and Sabine's Apartment is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the seventh season. History After Victoria seizes custody of Lucy, Jacinda is saddened to be separated from her daughter. Sabine hears Jacinda come home one day, and Jacinda shows her a letter that Lucy left for her at the wishing well since they are not allowed to see each other. She tries to comfort Jacinda, but then receives a text message from Louie, to which she begins preparing to leave for work at Mr. Cluck's. After making some of her homemade beignets, Sabine drops by Belfrey Towers to give them to Lucy, who is waiting for Victoria to pick her up for ballet lessons. When Victoria does show up, she casually announces to Sabine that her rental agreement is being raised by 8%. Sabine is floored by Victoria's cruelty but vows to fight back against her. Coming up with the idea of selling her beignets to customers to rake in lots of money, Sabine persuades Jacinda to partake in this business venture with her by using up all their rent savings. However, when a fire sabotages everything, Jacinda becomes upset at Sabine for giving her hope that their lives could get better when it won't. Sabine, realizing her dream cost both her and Jacinda, gives her a box with ten months of rent money to use until Jacinda can find a new job and also agrees to move out of their apartment. As Sabine is packing up to move in temporarily with her mother, Lucy begs her not to go, but Sabine's mind is made up as she believes she has to let go of her failed dreams and accept her stark reality. Lucy insists she is actually running away and that she is meant to stay with her and Jacinda as a family, with Sabine promising Lucy will always have her but that there are things in life even she can't fight against. With some convincing from Lucy, Jacinda realizes she was wrong and she eventually makes up with Sabine, who resumes living in the apartment with her and Lucy. Upon seeing photographic evidence of Henry and Roni's old lives in Storybrooke, Lucy brainstorms a way for Roni to remember her true self. She goes back to her old room in Jacinda and Sabine's apartment to look for the fairytale storybook, which Snow White once found in her own closet. When Roni comes to look for her, the girl explains the book can restore memories if Roni were to touch it, however, the book is not appearing for her. Roni persuades Lucy that she is willing to take a chance in believing, and then they team up by getting the adoption papers that Regina signed from Weaver. With Victoria now in jail and Lucy placed in a foster group home by the system, Jacinda reaches out to a lawyer, Nick, her ex-boyfriend as well as Lucy's biological father, for legal help. Though Nick agreed to meet her at his office, he later changes the location to a new restaurant, prompting Jacinda to pretty herself up for the occasion in the hopes of getting on his good side and showing she is a responsible adult. While Jacinda is trying on a dress in front of the mirror, Sabine arrives home to show her the new uniforms for their food truck business. Sabine wonders if she is actually falling for Nick again, but Jacinda stubbornly denies it and insists she just wants to look presentable so Nick sees that she is a responsible adult who can care for her own child. After Jacinda regains custody of Lucy, she has breakfast with her daughter in the kitchen before preparing to send her off to school. Lucy asks if they can invite Henry to tell him about their reunion, but Jacinda hesitates, not wanting to say Henry is away and tells her that they can figure something out tomorrow. After Lucy has left the room to get her schoolbag, Jacinda spills the beans to Sabine about Henry's leaving although she has no idea why he has gone to San Francisco. Later, Sabine answers the door and is surprised to see Victoria, who recently got out of jail with Weaver's help. Victoria formally relinquishes custody of Lucy to Jacinda, explaining she had been testing her at the time she had challenged her in the custody battle all those years ago hoping she would fight back, but Jacinda had not. However, she is pleased Jacinda got Nick's help with regaining Lucy and persuades her stepdaughter that being locked up has made her realize Lucy belongs with her mother. Jacinda remains skeptical of her stepmother's claims and has Nick come over the apartment to look at the paperwork. When Nick confirms it is legit, an elated Jacinda hugs him before the pair unexpectedly share a kiss. She pulls away, telling him she didn't mean to do that, and Nick apologizes for misreading her signals. Jacinda admits he wasn't wrong but that she is grateful towards him and what she actually wishes for is for him to have a relationship with Lucy. Unbeknownst to them, Victoria records the kiss on video and later shows it to Lucy as proof the family she wants with her mother and Henry will never happen, causing the girl to shed tears from her loss of belief, which Victoria collects. A downtrodden Lucy comes home as Jacinda looks at her with concern, but once Victoria uses the tear to revive Anastasia, Lucy collapses in her mother's arms. Going by Lucy's suggestion, Jacinda invites Henry to the apartment for game night to thank him for being by Lucy's bedside while she was comatose. Lucy opens the door to let him in, and Henry shows her the board game he brought, The Game of Life. She tells him about the actual storybook that Victoria showed her and how it finally confirms everything she believes is real. She admits she doesn't know where the book is now, but that the most important thing now is Henry gives her mother true love's kiss and breaks the curse, restoring everyone's memories of each other. During the night, Lucy beats Henry in checkers many times. She thanks her mom for the hot cocoa before turning in early for the evening in order to give her and Henry some alone time together. Henry talks to Jacinda about Victoria's unexpected death before asking about the mixtape she made for him. Jacinda gives it to him so he can look at the song choices she picked. Meanwhile, in Lucy's room, the girl sips her hot cocoa while reading Henry's book in bed. Her closet creaks open and she goes to investigate but finds nothing inside. Upon returning to her bed, Lucy sees a folded up storybook page fall out from the book. She learns from reading it that if true love's kiss ever breaks the curse, Henry will die. Shocked, she hurries into the living room, stopping Jacinda and Henry as they were just about to kiss, insisting she can't sleep after having a nightmare and now wants to finish another game with them. For the remainder of the night, Lucy begins treating Henry coldly to the point Henry perceives she no longer thinks he is good enough for her mother. In the apartment, Jacinda visits Lucy in her room with her favorite dish, mac and cheese. Lucy feigns disinterest and begins doing her homework, but her mother asks about her shifting behavior when Henry was over and why she began to act coldly towards him. Lucy insists she is just overwhelmed after her stint in the hospital as well as her grandmother Victoria's death and needs her mother with her instead of her spending time with some guy. Jacinda reminds Lucy that Henry isn't "some guy" as he is her favorite author, however, the girl lies and says he used to be, but after going through some real-life bad experiences, maybe she doesn't believe in fairytales anymore. Burdened with the knowledge of Henry's fate, Lucy declares she doesn't want her mother to see Henry again. Later, Ivy shows up at Jacinda's doorstep with a box of her old stuff that Victoria kept. Jacinda wonders about the real reason she came and questions if she even cared that Victoria died, to which Ivy defensively states she is still working through it and what she and her mother had was not the mother-daughter bond that Jacinda has with Lucy. However, Jacinda reveals all relationships have problems, including a rift she and Lucy are having which she blames herself for. Ivy admits she is not a fan of Jacinda's self-pitying ways but agrees that, unlike Victoria, she is a great mother who lets her daughter know she is loved. Realizing Ivy had a deeper reason for coming to see her, Jacinda envelopes her in a hug before giving her a doll, whom Ivy recognizes as her childhood toy Beatrice. As the sisters reminisce about their childhoods, Ivy comes up with an idea of how to fix things for her mother and leaves in a hurry. After discussing details of Operation Hyacinth at the bar, Roni walks Lucy home. Following a chance run-in with Henry at Flynn's Barcade one night, Jacinda returns home to test Henry's idea of fate bringing them together by closing her eyes and flicking a coin backward, which, to her surprise, lands right into a glass of water on a nearby table. Receiving a job interview in New York with the possibility of producing other people's podcasts, Henry comes to see Jacinda at her apartment to tell her the good news. She is happy for him but becomes dismayed when he tells her that if he accepts the job, he has to leave Hyperion Heights. Jacinda encourages him anyway to do what is best for his career, and on his way out, Henry thanks her for everything before clasping her hand. He then walks away as Jacinda stands in the doorway watching him go, leaving much unsaid between the two of them. Despite being advised by Sabine to call Henry and persuade him not go, Jacinda has Henry's phone number pulled up on her phone but cannot do it. Lucy then comes home from her day helping Kelly with sorting inventory at the bar before flouncing onto the couch beside her mother to talk to her about Henry. Jacinda recalls how coldly Lucy treated him the last time he was over, to which her daughter admits she was scared of all the changes that were going to happen but reaffirms she has always wanted her and Henry together. Seeing her mother's phone is open to Henry's contact number, Lucy persuades her to call him and convince him not to go to New York. Jacinda phones him, but he doesn't pick up because he has since been kidnapped by Nick, the Candy Killer. The morning after, Jacinda has pancakes cooking in a pan as she is spacing out while beating eggs in a bowl. Sabine lends a hand by scooping the pancakes onto a plate before they burn, which Jacinda thanks her for and tells her about being distracted over Henry, who has not contacted her since she called him. Suddenly, a text from Henry appears on her phone, in which he reveals his interview went well and he'll tell her the details later when he has time. Jacinda is worried this means he really will be moving to New York, but Sabine suggests a good interview doesn't he got the job and urges her to write back to him. As Sabine heads out the apartment for work, Jacinda texts Henry with good wishes. Officer Rogers, before going to rescue Henry from Nick's apartment, persuades Jacinda to go home and not let anyone in. After Rogers saves him, Henry reunites with Jacinda and Lucy at their apartment, where Sabine goes to make a cup of hot cocoa for him. He tells them that he won't be going to New York after all. After Henry's ordeal, Jacinda broaches the topic of what happened to him during it as he hasn't told her much yet. Henry decides he is not ready to talk about it but appreciates her concern, which Jacinda respects by backing off from the topic altogether. Later after retrieving his blood test result from Nick's apartment, Henry talks to Jacinda at her place about getting confirmation from the hospital that the test result, which states he is Lucy's biological father, is real. In her room, Lucy through boxes of some of her and her mother's old belongings, in the hopes of finding an item that symbolizes the love her parents share which Mr. Samdi needs to cure Henry's heart. She explains away her bout of nostalgia by telling her mother that she wants to remember who they are after so much has happened recently. However, when Lucy prepares to open another box, a still suspicious Jacinda questions what she is actually hunting for. Lucy admits she is looking for evidence Henry is her father, and as crazy as it seems, she recalls that she once believed in her when they almost ran away to Bainbridge Island and now she needs her mother to believe in her too. In the box, there is a t-shirt from Granny's which Jacinda does not recognize, but Lucy remembers from Henry's book that it's a diner in the town where he grew up. Lucy then finds a takeout bag from Granny's with a glass slipper inside it. Even Jacinda is shocked by the discovery as Lucy excitedly declares her mom truly is Cinderella. Sometime after Lucy disappears with the slipper so Samdi can use it to cure Henry's poisoned heart, Jacinda phones Henry to tell him about what she found. After Henry comes over, she shares how the glass shards he gave her earlier were a perfect fit for the missing parts of the slipper. As they come to grips with having met each other in another life, Henry hints at the fact they haven't kissed yet. Jacinda begins leaning in but pauses to consider that she's not yet Cinderella as her only memories are of the life she now. She asks if that's okay and after Henry confirms it is, the two kiss. Lucy returns home, elated that her parents are finally together, but soon realizes even with true love's kiss, the curse is still not broken. As a storm brews in Hyperion Heights, Lucy looks out the apartment window as she gets a text from Roni asking her to meet her at the cemetery. Her mom is sorting through clothes for a trip to Bainbridge Island that they are going to with Henry, and then tells Lucy to help her pack. Sabine comes in with a spare bag for Lucy to use and then mentions in passing that she still hasn't heard back from Drew yet. As Lucy begins putting clothes into the bag, she finds a tarot card inside. Sabine confirms that Drew has used that bag before, to which Lucy suggests Mr. Samdi may know where he is. Jacinda leaves the apartment to accompany Sabine to Samdi's office. Though her mom tells her to continue packing, Lucy sneaks out to go see Roni. Later, an upset Lucy arrives home after Henry touched the storybook and failed to remember anything from before the curse. Henry follows her in as Lucy berates him for having the choice to believe but he is choosing not to. He insists that's not how the world works and she'll understand when she's older. Before slamming her bedroom door in Henry's face, Lucy retorts that she wishes he could remember what it felt like to have belief as a kid and to have never grown up. Exasperated, Henry tells her from outside the door that he'll let Jacinda know they're not going to Bainbridge Island tonight. Discovering Roni somehow snuck in the adoption papers Regina signed, he notices Regina's listed home phone number and decides to try calling. When someone picks up, he hears young Henry's voice on the other end, causing him to awaken from the curse. Remembering that he was once in young Henry's position and had the same conversation with his older self, Henry chats to his younger self about his plans for the future, and advises him to not think of home as a place but as the people in it who will be with him no matter where he goes. Before hanging up, he also tells him to look for a box behind the dresser, which, unknown to young Henry, contains the magic bean that he eventually uses to go to the New Enchanted Forest. Henry, upon seeing Lucy for the first time since his memories returned, embraces her in a hug before leaving to find Roni. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On Screen Notes *Jacinda and Sabine's apartment is within walking distance from Roni's. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The mug that Sabine drinks coffee from in the morningFile:709MisterMixtape.png File:709HeDoingThere.png is a Perasima Mug in lilac, from Anthropologie. **Henry, Lucy and Jacinda drink hot cocoa with cinnamon from the same kind of mugs when Henry visits.File:712IWasTwo.png File:712MuchOfAReason.png File:712SuddenNoise.png ***As seen on an online prop auction on eBay from March 2019, Jacinda's cup is a Perasima Mug in blue rather than lilac. However, since the cup is full of hot cocoa, this cannot be seen on-screen.File:712MuchOfAReason.png **When Henry is reunited with Lucy and Jacinda after escaping from Nick, Lucy, Jacinda and Sabine are all drinking hot cocoa from the mugs (Sabine is holding one of the mugs as she talks about putting another cup of cocoa on the stove,File:717OnTheStove.png and if you look in the background, you can see three mugs on the tableFile:717FamilyReunion.png). Set Dressing *A framed picture in the entrance hall,File:701SoEarly.png which shows two houses, previously appeared in David and Kathryn's living room in "The Shepherd"File:106Kiss2.png and "What Happened to Frederick".File:113AnOldLife2.png *A figurine of a frog is sitting on the window sill in Lucy's bedroom,File:701Lucy!.png a reference to her mother's roommate, Sabine. *Lucy has a white rabbit plush toy.File:701GonnaKillHer.png *The couch in Jacinda and Sabine's living roomFile:703LookingAtLetter.png File:713YouReallyHere.png is the same couch that was sitting in the lounge of Granny's Bed and Breakfast in "Selfless, Brave and True",File:218DidntThinkItThrough.png "Witch Hunt"File:313AnotherOne.png and "A Curious Thing".File:319HenrysRoom.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The building used for the exterior of the apartment in "Greenbacks"File:705SabineLeaves2.png Note: Sabine can be seen exiting this building after packing up her stuff. This is also where Jacinda meets her with their food truck. Which means the building Sabine exited from is their apartment building. and "One Little Tear"File:709SheMadeHer.png is located at 718 Columbia Street in New Westminster, British Columbia. Appearances References }}ru:Квартира Джасинды и Сабины Category:Once Upon a Time Locations